Old Habits Die Hard
by AppleSun202
Summary: A first time Jack/Ianto story from Ianto’s point of view I don’t know why that happened, I never write first person! set after the stop watch! Contains slash!


"Meaningless flirtations are bad for staff morale" my boss used to say. Of course, I always found the opposite to be true. Just like calling people names, nicking their lunch or changing their screensaver to porn... though I never really found myself doing any of those things. Flirtation however, had got me in trouble more times than I care to remember though by now it has become a habit that is hard to break.

To those who reciprocated, a simple "I've got a girlfriend" or even "I'm straight!" always set them on the right track. There was the odd sexual harassment threat and a boyfriend or two waiting to meet me after work, but nothing I couldn't laugh off.

Things were different in Torchwood Cardiff. The flirting started before I even got the job, though I never thought of it as such. Jack and I had an instant spark, and at the time I remember thinking how we would probably be good mates in a few weeks; I was right about that. We always had the boss/employee relationship but it was... easier, and certainly more fun. I first noticed it had gone further than that after one particularly long day when we were finally leaving. Jack had complimented me one something- probably a new suit, and it made me feel good. As I smiled to myself I felt a pang of something else that sobered me immediately: Guilt, as though I was cheating on Lisa or something.

After that I dropped the compliments, the jokes, the winks from across the room and all physical contact. Jack kept it up though. It stopped for a while after Lisa died, but things changed after that. It wasn't that I was free to do what I wanted, but more like he understood me better. I probably understood myself better after that as well. Now that I realised how flirtatious I had been, I made it very clear that I was straight and made as much effort to talk about ex-girlfriends as possible... I didn't stop though, and neither did Jack.

I felt myself drawn to him like no one I had ever met. No woman (certainly no man) had ever had that kind of effect on me and I was desperate to explore what it was. Though it seemed completely ridiculous and extremely unprofessional!

But then there we were...

He sent the rest of the team home early because they'd all been working so hard and deserved a break. He went to see them off and close the door after them, and I waited at my desk, untangling the phone wire and filing blank sheets of paper to fool myself into thinking I was there to work.

"So this stopwatch..." I jumped as though I'd just been electrocuted.

"Listen, Jack. I don't think..." I started not knowing what else to say. I sighed "I'm straight"

"You don't think you're straight?" Jack laughed

I glared at him like a sulking child. "You know what I mean."

Jack shrugged. "Hey, if you're having second thoughts it's fine". He smiled as he turned and went to his office, calling back, "You still have two minutes"

As I watched him leave I suddenly realised how much I wanted him to stay. "This is ridiculous" I grumbled to myself as I got up and followed him. He sat down at his desk and noticed me standing at the door.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes sir... No... I mean yes, fine." I rolled my eyes at my own incoherence and turned to leave. I hesitated at the door just long enough for Jack to come and stand beside me. He reached out his hand and took mine to stop me from leaving. I looked at my hand in his and looked up at him.

We stared at each other for what felt like minutes before either of us spoke. "It's fine" he told me.

I sighed and looked away, but before I could say anything his lips were on my own. Suddenly I didn't know what I'd been so worried about. Once again, I felt that spark from when we first met. He kissed me more gently than any woman ever had, and his lips lingered briefly before he pushed my shoulders back to look me in the eye.

He grinned and said "so... do you come here often?"

I laughed and looked him in the eye again. Suddenly, something in me cracked and I knew I needed him immediately. I pulled his head forwards and kissed him furiously, unable to control myself. To my utter relief he reciprocated, kissing me as though it was the last chance he would ever have. I had never been kissed by a man before, and I have never been kissed so passionately, but it felt perfectly natural.

He pulled off my tie in one swift manoeuvre, but when he reached for the buttons of my shirt I hesitated as I realised where this was going.

"Are you alright?" he moved his head to find my gaze.

"Yeah, it's just... I never..." he silenced me with his finger.

"That's okay. If you feel uncomfortable, what's the point?"

I nodded slightly, but it wasn't discomfort I felt. I was more like... I didn't want to be a disappointment. "No, it's fine. Honestly. Just... be nice."

Jack gave me a look of mock disgust. "I am always nice!"

I nodded again "Oh yes, of course."

"Okay, okay..." He grinned at me again.

He resumed kissing me and pushed be back towards his desk until I was perched on the edge. I allowed him to unbutton my shirt a little and run his hand across my chest. I trembled slightly, much to his amusement. I pushed his shirt from his shoulders and pulled the bottom of his t-shirt out of his trousers, inadvertently pulling him closer to me. I sensed myself turning slightly red as I felt his excitement against my leg, and realised my own body was betraying me. I had had a lot of unusual firsts working at Torchwood, and comparatively this was fairly low on the list. Though it was fairly alien for me, I couldn't help feeling... elation- or something not far off.

The throbbing in my groin was becoming unbearable, and as though our minds were connected, Jack opened the zip my trousers. As he opened the remainder of my shirt buttons, his kisses became lower and lower until he was below my navel. He pulled my trousers down further and smiled up at me.

"Funny... I would have figured you for a 'boxer' man."

I shook my head in embarrassment. Why did I choose today to not wear underwear? I usually do laundry long before I run out....

"Now you're wondering 'why today?', right?"

"That's not funny" I forced back a giggle.

"Then why are you laughing?"

I kissed his forehead to distract him, "Get on with it."

He saluted me and lowered his head to my groin. He teased the tip of my erection with his lips before taking me fully into his mouth. He moved his lips up and down, gracing the underside with his tongue and teasing the base with his fingers. With my hands on the back of his head, I subconsciously pushed his head towards me, forcing my hardness to the back of his throat.

I began to feel my pleasure heighten as he contracted his throat muscles. He could sense this and pulled back. "Oh no you don't, I'm not finished with you let!"

Panting heavily, I stepped out of the remainder of my clothes and sat on Jack's desk. He too finished undressing and came to stand in front of me. I ravenously kissed his shoulders and his neck, and slowly made my way back up to his lips. I reached out and touched his penis for the first time. I could feel his natural lubricant as I thumbed the tip, and I spread it with the rest of my fingers.

He pushed me backwards slightly and wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips never left mine as he pushed one finger at a time inside my opening. I cursed my body for betraying me again, for I tensed every time another finger neared. When he was satisfied, he pushed me back a little further until he was almost lying on top of me and I felt the tip of his shaft touch me for the first time. He teased it about an inch inside me and pulled it out again, allowing his fluids to spread. The first time he brushed my prostate, I felt a pleasure quite unlike anything I was used to, and I began trembling more violently than before.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"I.... uh... nuh" I was barely capable of speech, but he gathered it was a positive reaction.

He continued this in-and-out motion until he was almost fully inside me. "That's it" he told me, and he held his position for what felt like minutes.

Eventually I could stand the anticipation no longer. "Please..." I managed to stutter.

Slowly at first, he began thrusting and kissing my chest. Then, when he wrapped his hands around my erection, I fully understood the words 'sensory overload'. I tried to hold on to the feeling for as long as possible, but eventually my pleasure peaked. Moments later, Jack released inside me and we both collapsed back onto the desk.

"Wow." I blurted out.

"Wow indeed." Jack gasped

"That was..."

"I know."

We lay in silence for hours, just sharing each other's presence and finally, fell asleep.

I awoke several hours later and pushed Jack aside. "Where do you think you're going?"

I jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought I should wipe the surveillance video from last night. The others will be arriving soon." I said as I started getting dressed.

Jack nodded, "Sure, sure... make me a copy first, would you?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Let's drop the sir outside work hours, huh?"

"Absolutely sir."

I rolled my eyes. Old habits die hard.


End file.
